Oh Chrom
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: A telling of a support conversation between the female character you make and Chrom. Warning! : Small spoilers for the newest Fire Emblem game, I don't reveal anything other then this one conversation. Almost nothing about the actual story line. P.S. Sorry, I don't know what this site calls the character you make.


(A/n:The blanks are supposed to be there because you name your character so everyone has a different name. Feel free to substitute yours or your characters name, for the blanks.)

* * *

Chrom walks up to the door and gives a knock.

"Hey, _?" He waited a moment but no sound was heard. " _! Are you in here!?" Still nothing."_! … HELLO?" He yelled, desperate to get his tacticians attention. "I HAVE A QUESTON ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Finally a voice was heard from behind the oak doors, though to the prince it was choppy and muffled.

"Chrom?! I – is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..."

The words were patchy and hard to hear for the blue haired swordsman but he did his best to put together what he heard.

"What? Come on in?"

Chrom opened the door and was instantly met with a thick cloud of steam.

"... Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" He asked himself as he took a few steps into the room. "Did someone leave -"

Suddenly a scream rang through the room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chrom grinned, thinking this scream was actually a call to help him navigate his was to _'s position.

The royal began walking in the direction of said voice.

Soon he was able to see an an outline of a figure in the distance.

"Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam..." he said as he continued forward. "Anyway. I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." Then he froze. "Huh...?"

Now closer he could almost completely see _.

"Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" He asked, staring at her with a confused and slightly disturbed expression.

_ stood there with her hands crossed over her chest in attempts to conceal her breasts from the royal's eyes. Her legs where fastened tightly together so as not to give the swordsmen a good view of her more private area. Her cheeks were a shade of red that would challenge even the darkest of cherries but her expression was of extreme anger.

"Chrom? Rather then stand there like a slack – jawed village idiot... PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" She screamed.

Chrom sprung back in surprise.

"But, I... Oh gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say -" He stammered as a light blush rose to his cheeks in realization of what he was seeing.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" She ordered.

Chrom started to back away, continuing to watch the angered woman.

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." And with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

As he waited outside for _ to get dressed he attempted with no success in wiping the image of her naked body from his mind.

Oh gods.

He had only ever seen two other females naked in his life and that was his sisters back when they would bathe together, but that was years ago.

Seeing a woman like that now that he was much older was...

Suddenly _'s voice rang out from the other side of the door, signaling to Chrom that it was safe to re-enter.

"All right, you!" She scolded the minute the prince had entered. "What sort of idiot blunders straight into a woman's bathing tent!?"

"I'm sorry!" Was the first thing to shoot out of the embarrassed swordsman's mouth.

"Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!" He assured in a gruff voice.

_ sighed.

"...Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

Chrom then went on to explain that his intentions for seeking her out was to get advice on the following days route.

The following conversation held an air of awkwardness but the two did well to hide their feelings of uneasiness.

"And, er... Yes! Well, that's all, I guess! So... yes. Bye." Chrom stuttered.

"Good-bye." _ said plainly.

Just before leaving Chrom turned back and said.

"...And _? I'm really sorry about the bath thing. I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

_ sighed and said with a wave of her hand, It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it and move on."

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later?" He said but quickly caught himself.

"Argh, no! I'll SEE you later!... ARGH! NO! I mean... Good- bye!" He said making a hasty exit.

* * *

THIS WAS NOT A RANDOM STORY I MADE UP! This is actually the B class support conversation Chrom and your FEMALE character have together. I got this lovely scene while playing a teen female character.

All the things they say and most of their facial expressions are straight out of the game. The only things I made up was the movement like walking and opening door, the scene where Chrom is thinking to himself outside the room and the description of the naked _ because that was obviously not shown in the game. I also cut out the part where they actually talk about the route plan for tomorrow. Even the A's and O's were counted.

And yes, I know in the text they specifically say they're in a tent but I just couldn't see someone bathing in a tent so I made it a room but kept the original text.

The reason I said 'only ever seen two other females' as Chrom through to himself outside the room is because if they where kid his sisters, or at least his younger sister Lissa, wouldn't technically be women and it felt wrong calling them just girls.

Okay, honestly, if a guy waked into a room and saw a girl naked would the first thing he'd say be "Why are you naked?" I get if they are related or something but if it's just a friend or co-worker, classmate, the guy wouldn't be so calm. At least I hope not.

I own close to nothing!


End file.
